Untitled
by SteelerfanInChicago
Summary: A new interlude for all of you. Domestic bliss. Haven't thought of a title for it yet, but the story is complete.


It was Friday night. Absentmindedly scanning through the channels on cable there was nothing on that grabbed Amy's interest. Amy looked at her watch, 8:00 p.m. "Lucy would be home soon," she thought. The boat renting business was profitable in Barcelona especially during season. On those nights Lucy would enter the villa utterly exhausted, but always happy and radiating her special smile. Following her dream of renting boats to tourists had brought Lucy peace and a balanced serenity she previously thought couldn't be hers after a tumultuous life of crime.

Art school was going well. Amy was studying alongside the masters and daily picking up new techniques which both encouraged and excited her. It was so invigorating to be doing what she loved. She felt thrilled with each new discovery whether it was a new way to shade or some other method that could complement her renderings. Just appreciating new ways of seeing common objects centered her spiritually and provided constant inspiration. "Of course, what more does one need than an awesome girlfriend as a subject?" Amy thought.

Lucy had been exceptionally generous in both her acceptance of Amy's creative time and in renovated a large part of the villa to function as Amy's studio. She had any and all art supplies that she'd need. There was never a question of whether a new set of sable brushes was too expensive, or canvas or art paper. She had always given Amy her space. "Far be it for me to disrupt a future Carnegie recipient. Just remember, I love you." Lucy's complete faith in Amy's abilities literally stunned her, leaving her breathless and blushing.

Amy thought back to the first time they went shopping together in an art supply store. They were in the checkout line and Amy's small basket had only a few items in it. In her hand she had some slips of paper to turn in to the cashier for the larger items. When all was done Lucy stared bug-eyed at the amount. On the way to the car Lucy stated, "If I had known the costs associated with the artist supply industry I definitely would have hit up on those stores instead of only concentrating on the museums, Amy. Sheesh! We spent a small fortune in there!" she had, of course, laughed good naturedly afterwards, and had wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulders.

The front door opened and Scooter, who had been sound asleep on top of Amy's bare feet, immediately rushed to greet his other mom. "I'm home!" Lucy exclaimed, "Hey there Scoots, what's shakin'? Yes, I missed you, too." Lucy vigorously rubbed the rottweiler's head. Amy, are you home?"

"In here, hon." Amy replied. Lucy followed the voice, Scooter happily trailing at her heels toenails clicking on the cool tile floor. "How was your day at the dock?" Lucy kicked off her sandals and sat down heavily beside her girlfriend, and landed a kiss on her cheek before replying.

"Busy. My feet are killing me! You'd think by now I'd be used to standing for hours on end." She laughed and placed her head on Amy's shoulder. "Anything good on?"

"Nah. Nothing. Fridays are the worst nights for TV." Amy stroked Lucy's head. "Mm yeah. Are you hungry?"

"Hm? No, I grabbed something on my way home." Lucy looked at the time. "You didn't wait to eat on my account, did you? I hope not. Fridays are always so late for me."

"Eh, I wasn't hungry. After I finished in the studio, I took Scooter for a walk and we watched the sunset together."

"Did you work on that piece for Pedro? He's been pestering me about when it will be ready. I think he's afraid you won't be able to finish it by his daughter's birthday." It was an innocent enough question, but Amy winced and stiffened. Immediately when Lucy felt that, she removed her head from Amy's shoulder, and looked into her lover's eyes. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I _should_ be able to complete the painting on time." Amy would not meet Lucy's gaze, an uncharacteristic reaction. When their eyes connected, Amy's were clouded over. "What if Pedro hates it, Lucy?"

Lucy's dark eyes turned darker. "Then, I'll pound him to a pulp, I'll-" She was getting riled up. The mere notion of someone not appreciating her girl's efforts brought out the primal, protective beast in her. Her heart beat stronger, more demandingly in her chest and her breath quickened.

Amy smiled, heartened by Lucy's confidence. "You _will not_ beat Pedro, thank you for the sentiment though, it means the world to me."

"Oh no you don't! Baby, I am not gonna hear you downplay yourself or your abilities. Humility is for the dilettantes. You're great, and if Pedro can't see that he's a jerk! When are you going to see all that I see in you when I look at you, huh?" Unconsciously, Lucy's body had spread out on the couch, pinning Amy against the end of it. She felt her heart quicken in a different manner, a more urgent and pleasurable one.

"My father always said, 'There are thousands of starving artists in the world, and they suffer indiscriminately for their art. Better to have security' Amy's voice trailed off. Lucy took a deep breath and thought about the Admiral, Amy's father for a moment before responding.

"Amy, your father is a great man. He loves you in his way, by his rules, but you've got to live your life _your_ way, by your rules. " She paused to let it sink in. Lucy had gotten used to these moments of dubiety. "Let me put it this way, would you rather lead a safe life, where everything is guaranteed, but lacked in passion, or what you have right now?"

"But my father said that my talents were a great _hobby_." At that, Lucy stood up and gently pulled Amy off the couch. Holding both her hands Lucy lead Amy down the hallway to the door of her studio. Taking both Amy's hands into one hand, Lucy opened the door with the other one and turned on the light. "What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Which one of these is the painting for Pedro?" Amy pointed to the portrait. It was a mother daughter scene done in soft pastels. "Amy, do you know what I see when I look at this?" Amy shook her head from side to side. "You've given _life_ to this. You put yourself, all that you are, into it and it radiates _life_, someone who did that, as a hobby, could never capture what you've got here. Honey, you are giving her her mother back. Pedro and his daughter will both be pleased." Amy's lower lip trembled and vulnerable tears streaked their way down her face. Lucy gently wiped them away and smiled at her love. "Hey, it wasn't my intention to make you cry, you know, I just want you to believe in yourself."

Amy nodded silently and sniffed. "I know. It's ok. I'm not sad. I'm relieved and _grateful_ to have you." She smiled through her tears a genuine smile and her face lit up. "One of these days, I'll feel as you do."

Lucy looked at her love and knew to keep her opinion to herself in this moment. Her rage at Amy's father's influence, which kept Amy in that self-made prison and crippled her emotionally, was going to take time and patience to overcome, but they would overcome it together. Lucy opened her arms wide and into them Amy fell like a precious angel, _her_ angel. She held her tight and sighed.


End file.
